Beauty and the beast- klaroline
by pinkkittie
Summary: This is my imagination of what would have happened after the scene where klaus saves caroline on her birthday. Leave comments, thank you! :) :) i love vampire diaries.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I looked into his eyes; his soulless eyes. I was oblivious as to what he was thinking. He stared through me as though I was nothing, as if the last couple of months meant nothing to him. His humanity had disappeared… I was staring at a stranger; willing him to read my mind. Why couldn't he see that this was me, this was his Caroline.

I guess fate would run its course. This was it. This was my time, I had to leave. I had to go. Never in my life had I ever thought that the man I loved would be the one to kill me...


	2. Chapter 1- The beginning

**Chapter 1- The beginning**

I replayed the scene over and over in my head hoping to make sense of what had happened last night. I had been 'collateral damage,' that's what he had said. _Klaus_. For a minute, just a minute it seemed as though he was human, well as human as a hybrid can be. He saved my life. There had to be an ulterior motive. Some reason he needed me alive. Maybe he was planning to use me as 'collateral damage' again. I huffed, angrily. All anyone ever did was take advantage of me.

This time was different though, I saw the pain in his eyes. His guard was down, it was something I had never seen before; a different side of him. I don't know why I was sat thinking about Klaus, he portrayed a side of himself no one had ever seen before.

Just at that moment I heard a knock on the door. _Mum can answer it_ I thought to myself. I don't think she had gone to work yet. The knocking grew louder and louder. I groaned.  
"MUM! ANSWER THE DOOR!" No reply was heard. _I have to do everything in this house; _I muttered and swore under my breath.

I quickly put a robe on and made my way downstairs taking each step as slow as I could, whoever it was would have to wait. Hey they might even get bored and leave, I smiled. I got to the bottom of the stairs, had a quick glance in the mirror, _wow I looked a mess_, and answered the door.

"Hello, Caroline love." Klaus grinned cheekily, obviously knowing I was taken by surprise. I looked in utter shock. What was he doing here? Finishing the job he didn't do last night..? A million and one thoughts ran through my head. This monster could come into my house now, he had been invited in.

"What do you want Klaus?" I said bluntly. I couldn't be bothered with small talk. Life was just horrible at the moment what with Tyler being abrasive and mum working all the time. Even Elena had no time for me nowadays. She was busy struggling with her love triangle with the Salvatore brothers. Oh, and obviously not to forget the fact that I almost died last night ON my birthday.

"If I said what I wanted you wouldn't believe me love, I came to see how you are after last night. Feeling better?" I couldn't help but hear a note of sarcasm in his tone. What was with all these weird remarks.

"I'm fine thanks. Now leave." I started to close the door. Hatred was bubbling up inside of me. He may have saved my life but seeing him standing there looking all smug made me want to punch the daylights out of him.

Before I got a chance to close the door, he had blurred his way inside with vampire fast speed and was standing at the bottom of the stairs smirking. I turned around to fully face him.

"What are you doing? You saved my life yesterday and now you're here today. Why is my life so important to you? What are you planning Klaus?"

It was his turn to look surprised. I have no idea why but I saw a slight pained look across his face again. It lasted a millisecond and then he was back to his obnoxious self.

"Do I need a reason sweet Caroline?" he smirked once more then adapted a more serious tone. "I told you about the art and music, the genuine beauty of the world, I thought maybe you wanted to see some of this today."

"No Klaus. I don't want to go or do anything with you. I accepted your blood yesterday because I didn't want to die. It doesn't mean we're suddenly friends and you can come to my house uninvited. You're still a monster. Goodbye." I headed toward the kitchen. Whenever I got angry tears started to appear in my eyes. I was hoping he'd just leave.

I stayed in the same position, there was silence for 5 minutes, maybe more but I didn't hear the door shut. Surely he couldn't be stood there all this time without saying a word?

I glanced back. I caught his eyes and swiftly looked away. He was looking at me; he was staring intently. An expression of awe flickered on his face- His perfect face. He looked much too beautiful, nothing like the dark heart he possessed.

"You're beautiful love, I have hybrids to attend to, think about my offer." And with that he was gone. I was left staring into a blank space where his figure had stood. _Beautiful? _

I drank a glass of water to stop my mind whirring. It was all over the place, Klaus had officially infected my mind. I was confused now more than ever. I knew he '_fancied_' me but that didn't explain the look of warmth in his eyes when he looked at me. I shook it off, it was probably nothing. I carried myself upstairs; it was time to get into bed again. A lazy day was an understatement.

I reached my bed to find a note attached onto the side of it. It was written in beautiful handwriting, Klaus of course. I frowned, he did not know how to leave a girl alone.

'_Caroline.  
Look inside your drawer, you will find a ticket to the national art gallery event. I would love to go with you and explain all the art. I know you would love it.  
Yours truly, _

_Niklaus.'_

Oh my god. Why was this damn original so pushy! An art gallery event sounded nice.. I hurried to my drawer and there was the ticket. It was for tonight at 7pm, it looked extravagant. Obviously. Attached to the ticket was another note.

'_Wear the dress in the wardrobe. Every girl should feel like a million pounds.'_

I hated to admit it, but all this was exciting. I loved surprises. I opened my wardrobe and nearly fainted at what was inside. A beautiful dress hung perfectly in MY wardrobe. It was blood red and had diamonds on the neckline. Wow. Breath-taking. These were _real _diamonds. Real! I took it out of the wardrobe carefully, treating it like a new born baby.

I did really want to wear this dress… maybe one event wouldn't hurt. I mean, it's not like I would have to talk to Klaus, we'd be too interested in the art. I smiled gleefully.


	3. Chapter 2- Sweet poison

**Chapter 2- Sweet poison **

I entered the mansion with grace; the red dress clung perfectly to my body. I looked great if I said so myself! It was exhilarating. The place had been decorated with the most expensive things. Amazing paintings were hung on the wall. I was lost in the moment almost forgetting who I was here with.

"Here we are Caroline. Let's start at this end shall we?" He gave out his arm expecting me to take it. I walked past him.

"I can walk by myself thank you."

He laughed. It almost sounded cute. _Almost. _A traitor smirk escaped from my lips. I carried on walking in my wonderful diamante heels. I sighed, this felt really good for being really bad. I was here with the enemy, the monster. Yet it was perfect.

"As you wish, Caroline." Klaus caught up to me at once, giving me a mischievous look. I wonder what he was up to. I really hoped I wasn't going to be part of some greater plan tonight; I did want to enjoy my time in the dress. All the vampire/hybrid/werewolf stuff was getting old.

We reached a tragic but beautiful painting. Not many people were crowded around it, it seemed to be left behind… It had a lonely feel to it, I was automatically drawn to it.

"Who drew this? What's the history behind it?" I quizzed Klaus with questions.

"Easy now love, one question at a time." I rolled my eyes. He was so full of himself.

"What attracted you to this particular painting? It is a great choice, just curious truth be told."

"Well it's the only painting no one is crowding around, I felt sorry for it, and it looks tragic. I'd like to know the story behind it. It is intriguing." I looked expectantly at him, surely he had to know, he was a billion years old after all.

He chuckled. "Interesting…"

"This is actually my painting. I drew it."

The shock was apparent on my face. My jaw dropped. Klaus could paint this magnificently? It had so much passion, so much feeling in the painting. Klaus was unable to feel anything, or so I thought. This changed things. This was an insight into his mind. He had to be lying.

"You're lying, it's too good." My face still hadn't returned to its normal state. This wasn't a very attractive look but the shock took over.

"Come Caroline, I'll show you." He was determined. He grabbed me and together we whizzed out of the gallery.

"We just got here, where are you taking me?" fear started creeping in. Maybe coming here today was a bad idea. What was I doing? Tyler, Stefan and Elena- they'd all kill me. Curiosity always killed the cat, that's how the saying goes right?

He ignored my question and continued to drag me along with him through the forest until we reached his house. _If you could call it that, his house was huge._

"KLAUS! Let go of me." I screamed, genuinely frightened for my life. I tried to reach inside my purse for my phone but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you take my ph-"before I had time to finish my question, he wrapped his arm around my waist delicately and turned me around to face him. I was caught off guard.

"Kla-" I began, again he cut me off. He put his hand around my mouth and mouthed 'shh' _why?_

"Come. Don't say anything, Rebekah is in the house and it wouldn't sit very well with her; me bringing you here.

I nodded, not understanding exactly what he meant. I tried to formulate a plan in my head in case I needed to escape. I walked along beside him, quietly, until we reached his front door. I guess I was a masochist.

Soon after, I was standing in a strange room. It was filled with paintings. An old fireplace stood on the middle of the wall, it all looked so old. _Old and pretty._

"Did you paint all these?" I said, admiring the view that I was surrounded by.

"Yes. I am a billion years old after all." He smirked.

"Why are you showing me?" I was genuinely confused. The question seemed to throw him a little bit; I could see the change of expressions on his face. He was battling with himself with what to say next. Klaus… Speechless? This couldn't be.

"I want you to appreciate the beauty of the world. I want you to see that there are many reasons for living. With practice, you can give to the world something wonderful. You took interest in my painting at the gallery; I wanted you to see more. Your face lit up when you saw it; I want to see that again. You are full of light and joy."

I couldn't believe this was happening. Was Klaus giving me a compliment? A genuine, no joke compliment.

"Well, thank you. But I don't understand…"

"What is there to understand? Just enjoy the view." He said simply.

I guess it really was that simple. I decided to give my mind a rest and stop over analysing the evening. Here I was stood in the most beautiful dress I ever owned, thanks to Klaus. Here I was standing because he had saved my life; I guess a bit of conversation would be okay. If he wanted me to see his paintings, I would. Besides the time he was spending here with me was less time he was spending killing innocent people and causing havoc upon the world.


	4. Chapter 3-Betrayal & Revenge

**Chapter 3- Betrayal & Revenge.**

I stumbled out of bed- I had to see Stefan, Elena, and Tyler today. We had to sort out the 'Klaus problem' as they liked to call it. Last night was strangely beautiful. Klaus had shown me all of his paintings. He made me interpret what I thought of each painting, he genuinely looked interested in what I had to say, as if my opinion mattered to him.

The meeting today was going to be difficult. I would have to explain to Tyler why I was at Klaus's house yesterday. Why I went out with him at all…

I was pushing Tyler to the back of my head- ever since he had bitten me I just couldn't look at him the same way. He was someone else; he was _sired_ to Klaus. I couldn't trust him. By saying this I was essentially saying I couldn't trust Klaus. Yet I had spent time with him yesterday. Ugh. My mind was a mess. I was so confused and I didn't exactly have anyone to talk to.

I got myself dressed, took a quick look in the mirror and headed to Elena's. When I walked in everyone was already sat deep in discussion.

"He's a monster, he needs to be stopped…" I heard Elena say, Damon quickly followed with a sarcastic remark. _As usual._

Stefan seemed deep in thought, probably thinking up of a plan in his head; a plan that would have the least amount of people involved. He was truly the best vampire I had met so far. Elena was lucky. Even with his dark and twisted past, he seemed to be the most composed.

My eyes reached Tyler, this was the first time I was seeing him since 'the incident.' He turned to catch my eyes. We stared in silence. Words left unsaid.

"Oh hey Caroline, come and sit down." Stefan said pointing to the empty seat.

"We're discussing our options. We can't kill Klaus because he's an original and we don't know who will die too as a consequence. However, he can't keep ordering hybrids around to kill."

I looked towards Tyler at this point; yes something did need to be done. I couldn't be with Tyler this way, I just couldn't.

"Well… I was at his house yesterday, I think I have an idea" I had thought long and hard about whether I wanted to do this. After seeing Tyler my mind was made up. How could I have ever thought I could sacrifice my relationship with Tyler for Klaus's safety.

I knew this would be shocking news to them all, even Damon sat gob-smacked.

"You were what?" Tyler was the first to speak.

"Yeah, I was Klaus's house, he took me to the art gallery event… I wanted to see him with his guard down. He was quite normal for a change."

I could see what I was saying wasn't registering in anyone's heads. Their minds were whirring with questions and confusion. If minds could be heard, they'd be screaming.

Stefan got up to check my eyes.

"Are you compelled Caroline? Have you been taking Vervaine?" I looked at him dubiously. Of course I had been, I wasn't stupid.

"Yes Stefan I have, and no I am not compelled. Now do you people want to know my awesome idea or not?" I said, sulkily. They were frustrating.

"Yeah go on Caroline." Elena ushered Stefan to get back to his seat.

This was going to be a long day. I sighed.

"Well basically I was thinking that I could get close to him, enough to let him reveal to me his weaknesses, in the meantime you could be working with bonnie to find a spell that would stop Klaus from using Elena's blood to make hybrids. Tyler would have to be away, somewhere far away searching for other hybrids- none sired hybrids."

After a long heavy silence, Damon spoke. "There's flaws in your plan Blondie. Elena is a doppelganger; her blood will always be there for Klaus as long as she is alive. Tyler can't run from Klaus, he's sired to him and besides there is no such thing as none sired hybrids. It is virtually impossible to break a sire bond." He tutted at the end, clearly thinking this was a waste of time.

I smiled. Last night, Klaus had told me about the 'none sired hybrids', it had slipped out. I had, cunningly asked him about his hybrids.

"I told you that I was at his house yesterday. He told me things, things he probably regrets now." I chuckled. Their faces were funny to watch.

Tyler got up and shockingly I felt his arms around me at once. I hugged him back; I had missed this even though it'd only been a couple of days.

"You're amazing Caroline." I guess I was, I thought proudly.

Damon huffed and went to get himself another drink. Elena and Stefan sat in silence taking in what I had just said.

"About Elena's blood, how can that be changed? How can a spell stop Klaus from using her blood to make hybrids?"

"Good question, basically there were some original witches in the past that were starting a spell to protect magical blood. They knew of the evil ahead. The only thing is, I have no idea where this lies, Klaus didn't say and I didn't want to sound eager." I was lying. This isn't what Klaus had said but he did say something like this, I interpreted it my own way, surely this is what he meant cryptically.

An uneasy feeling crept up inside of me. In a way I felt like I was betraying Klaus. He had let me into his private place and here I was telling it to his worst enemies. To be honest, I was his enemy too. He had ordered Tyler to bite me. Yep, this was revenge. I still couldn't shake the feeling off; no amount of justification would help.


	5. Chapter 4

**I believe that hatred is an emotion only truly felt after love. If one does not understand love how can hatred exist in their hearts? They are polar opposites of each other but each emotion equally as strong. **

**Hate along with love drives the human race crazy. Isn't murder, violence all driven by love as well as hate? There may be the rare case where the victim is killed solely because of convenience. These are the cold-blooded killers. These are the humans who posses no soul, they are on the verge of death themselves for a life lived full of ice is not a life at all. **

**Now what if I said there was a switch for this- A switch that lets you decide if you want emotion in your life or not. A perfectly accessible switch that lets you turn off all emotion. Taking away the bad but also the good. You would essentially feel nothing. Would you take it? Would you endure a life filled with nothingness compared with a life filled with ups and down's. **

**The big question, I guess, would be that are you strong enough to take on the emotions of the world? They say people who cry, people who always wear their hearts on their sleeves are the weak ones. I disagree. These are the people we should aspire to be. These are the people who feel what they feel, let it out and move on. The people who rarely show emotion, these are the people fighting demons in their head. They are the people who can't let go. **

Klaus is the heartless demon driven by pain. He may not be human but he certainly possesses the same qualities, as do I. My beliefs about hatred and love it what kept me intrigued. This is what kept me from being sick after every outing with him.

I always loved fixing things, ever since I was young I fixed things; people. Well this was the biggest 'broken toy' I had come across in a long time. This was a challenge. I wanted him to break through his humanity switch. I wanted him to make himself be vulnerable and then let go. I was going to succeed.

I had been hanging around with Klaus for the past couple of weeks now. The mission I had set everyone on was in motion. I couldn't blow the cover- Klaus could know nothing. I was doing a great job. Tyler had been gone for 2 weeks searching for none sired hybrids. I'd like to say that I was missing him but I wasn't. The time spent with Klaus distracted me from Tyler all together. Every now and again I had to remind myself I was doing this for mine and Tyler's relationship.

Let me rewind to a week back. When everything was orderly. When I didn't have to think about what the right thing to do was.

'_Be ready for 7, we'll soar through the skies love'- unknown number._

I had received this text 2 days after the art gallery event. I stood wondering who it was but I didn't have to think long. Only Klaus called people 'love,' what I did wonder, however, was how he had managed to get a hold of my number. I had never given it to him, and I was sure he wasn't into technology.

_How did you get my number?! I'm busy._

I texted back straight away. I really wasn't in the mood to do anything especially not with him. Tyler and I had gotten into another fight; things just weren't good. I was hoping to spend the evening in my PJS watching soppy love movies. To my surprise he didn't text back anyway. This was good- he was actually listening to me. I smiled.

I heard a knock on the door, and quickly rose to open it. If it was Klaus I'd kill him. I was midway through 'A walk to remember' and I was crying like a bitch already.

"Hello Caroline, have you been crying love?"

"No, there's something in my eyes, what are you doing here anyway?" I scowled.

He looked amused as always and barged his way in to my home.

"It smells like something died in here." He looked at me seriously. As If I would kill anybody, gosh!

"I'm not a murderer! It's a mixture of food, tears and … heat."

He laughed then. Shamefully, I quite liked it when he laughed. It transformed his face- it changed into an innocent young Klaus. A Klaus I thought was hidden deep within.

"So what are you watching, love? It looks heartbreaking, you're a sucker for heartbreak aren't you?" He said, whilst staring at the screen. It was the scene where the guy was telling the girl that he had just bought a star for her; an actual star from the sky.

"It's a walk to remember. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Can I stay and watch?"

I looked at him in shock. Klaus wanted to watch a walk to remember here with me in my house? Really?

"Erm. Ok." I pulled a weird face, making it known that I found it strange.

We sat on the couch, awkwardly on my behalf. Eventually I got into the movie and started crying, of course. I could feel his eyes on me.

"I bet you didn't find that sad at all" I exclaimed in his direction.

"Why wouldn't I? It was illness that tore them away from each other. It was against their will."

"Isn't that the same as compulsion? When you compel someone to do something for you, when your hybrids do anything you want that's forcing them against their will, right?"

He remained quiet, pondering in his thoughts.

"Maybe, maybe not. Compulsion doesn't cause illnesses."

It was my turn to be quiet; I couldn't say anything that might make him mad or angry. I was part of a plan. I had to keep my cool.

He wasn't convinced at all at my façade. He knew I didn't agree with him. He shuffled a little closer to me. I looked towards him. His eyes were staring at mine. If my heart were beating it would have definitely stopped by now.

"This isn't against your will is it? I haven't compelled you. You let me watch this movie with you by choice." He whispered softly, I could feel his breath on my cheeks. Why was he this close to me.

I stuttered. "Well yes. My choice. Your point?" I didn't dare say more than I needed to, I wanted him out of my face. It was making me uncomfortable.

"No point. Just making sure you know love." He grinned like a proud little boy and shuffled back.


End file.
